South Park: Teen Years
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: The kids of South Park are teens and go through teens years. They have drama, love, fights, etc. New friends will be made too. Accepting ocs!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a all new story that I think so of you might like. This is an oc story which will have well OCS. So this is about the South Park kids in their teen years and new kids come to town. Which causes a lot of drama.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Clothes:**

**Send in your ocs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter. My ocs Bobby and N are in here.**

* * *

Its a beautiful day in South Park and the four boys are walking while talking.

Stan: Can you believe this is our first day of high school?

Kenny: I know dude it's so exciting.

Cartman(Rolls his eyes): Yeah it's great.

Kyle: What's wrong with you?

Cartman: You guys actually wanna come here.

Kyle: Duh. Don't you wanna get a good job when you grow up?

Cartman: Shut up Jew!

Kyle: You shut up you fat piece of crap!

Stan: Can you guys stop the fighting please?

Kenny: Yeah it's annoying.

They get into the school and they run into Bobby and N.

Bobby: What's up dudes. And Stan?

Stan: I don't have time to deal with you.

Bobby: Really? Why is that?

Stan: Because you're a retard who's probably gonna end up working at a burger joint.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and N laugh as Bobby was angry and Cartman simply raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Kyle: Well we better get to class.

Cartman: Whatever dude.

* * *

They kids are in the class room and Mr. Garrison comes into the room.

Cartman: You're teaching us?!

Garrison(Angry): F**K! Not you kids again!

Bobby: Hey are you still gay?

Garrison: Shut up Bobby!

Bobby: Just a question.

Garrison: Okay since it's the first day I'll have you do something easy. How about we do a partner thing for you to work on. Pick your partners and you have to work on an essay about a book and turn it in today. Just a quick little essay.

Bobby goes up to Wendy.

Bobby: Hey good looking you want to be partners?

Wendy: I'm being partners with Bebe.

Bobby: What? That's sucks.

Red comes up to Bobby.

Red: Hey you can work with me?

Bobby: Fine.

Cartman and Butters are working in the other side of the room.

Cartman: Hey Butters I'm thinking about something.

Butters: What would that be Eric?

Cartman: I'm go into ask Bebe out.

Butters: Woah! Really?

Cartman: Yep.

Butters: Doesn't she kind of like Tweek?

Cartman: Screw Tweek.

Cartman looks and sees that Mr. Garrison left and the room and he goes over to Bebe and Wendy.

Wendy: What do you want Cartman?

Cartman: I wanted to ask Bebe something.

Bebe raises an eyebrow.

Bebe: What might that be?

Cartman: I wanted to know if you'd like to go see a movie with me or something.

Bebe: No way!

Cartman: What do you mean no way? I'm the coolest guy at this school.

Bebe: No your not!

Cartman(Angry): It's because of that retard Tweek! Isn't it!

Cartman comes over to Tweek.

Cartman: Yo Tweek!

Tweek shakes and turns to Cartman.

Tweek: Yeah?

Cartman punches Tweek in the face and he falls backwards the whole class is watching.

Cartman: You see Bebe! This piece of crap is weak!

Craig: What is your problem fat boy?!

Cartman: My problem is that your partner was trying to take my woman.

Craig: Bebe is not your woman! Now leave Tweek alone or I'll kick your ass!

Cartman and Bobby burst out laughing.

Bobby: YOU! You're gonna kick his ass?

Craig: Yep.

Cartman: Well you better get away Craig or I'll beat the crap out of you.

Craig: You know what? You and me after school!

Cartman: Bring it on Craig Sucker!

* * *

A few hours later.

Kenny is at his locker and N comes up to him.

N: Dude it's gonna be time for the fight soon.

Kenny: Ya I know.

N: I can't wait.

Kyle comes up to them smiling.

Kenny: What are you so happy about.

Kyle: I'm happy knowing Cartman is gonna get beat up today.

N: Craig is real mad.

Kyle: Yep and Cartman will pay for it.

* * *

Everyone is gathers outside while Craig and Cartman are ready to fight.

Craig: Are you ready to get beat fat boy?

Cartman: I am gonna school you.

Bobby gives Cartman a bottle of water and he drinks it and gives it back to Bobby.

Cartman: Time to lose!

Cartman throws a punch at Craig but is punched down.

Kyle: Good shoot.

Cartman gets up.

Cartman: Lucky shoot Craig. But you're dead now.

Cartman runs up to Craig and tries to punch but Craig grabs his arm and hits him with it.

Craig: Why are you hitting yourself?

Bobby: This is a fluke!

Kyle: Shut up! No it's not!

Craig then tackles Cartman to the ground and starts punching him in the face.

Wendy: That's it Craig!

Bebe: Yeah! Show him!

Craig keeps punching on Cartman and he gets pushed off. Cartman gets up and has a black eye, a bloody nose, and bruises on his face.

Cartman: I will...

Cartman falls down knocked out.

Kyle: Craig did it!

Kenny: He won!

Craig got up and he walked away with Tweek, Clyde, and Token.

Stan:Well that as fun to see.

Kyle: Hecks yeah.

Kalel:That was fun to watch.

Stan:Who are you?

Kalel:I'm Kalel.

Stan:Hey I'm Stan and these are N, Kenny, and Kyle.

Kalel:Well these kids I meet are David, Trinity, and Maria.

Maria:Hi.

David:Hey.

Trinity:Yeah hi.

* * *

**First chapter. Crappy I know.**


End file.
